


Moving Forward, Together

by eahuhse



Series: Spencer and Corey's (OC) Story [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: A whole lot of firsts together, Angst, Babysitting, Bisexual Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Cats, Fluff, Gay Spencer Reid, Home Building, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Past Abuse, Protective BAU Team (Criminal Minds), Supportive BAU Family, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, bisexual penelope garcia, promise rings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eahuhse/pseuds/eahuhse
Summary: A series of shorts with Dr. Spencer Reid and Agent Corey Dorian of the FBI, a journey through new struggles, challenges and memories. We have so many more highs and lows to follow them through!You don't have to have read the previous book, but there may be a few references to events in "Together, Until the End"
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Spencer and Corey's (OC) Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216733
Kudos: 7





	1. Table of Contents

Here are the chapters I'm working on right now. This page is where you can comment your ideas for shorts! I'll write them, just give me some time.

Also I wanted to again thank everyone for the support that the first story got, it was so much more than I expected. I'm glad everyone likes this couple so much.

The first time they cat-sit Sergio

The time they were both overwhelmed during a case

Their first vacation together

Corey's first time meeting Diana

When they build the library 

Their first big fight (where Corey ends up staying somewhere else for the night)

Their first time undercover together 

The time Corey got a promise ring

The time they had to babysit Henry and jack

When Corey brought home a stray cat

The time where Reid gets hurt

The time they took Emily in after a breakup

When it was Christmas

When Corey got bottom surgery

The time Corey's estranged brother showed up

The time Reid almost relapses


	2. The first time they cat-sit Sergio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily is out of town for the weekend, so Corey and Spencer take in little Sergio for a few days.

“You’ve got everything?” Emily asked for the third time, and Corey rolled his eyes before laughing and ushering her out the door.

“Yes, now get a move on and enjoy your vacation!” he laughed before closing the door to their house and turning back to the living room.

Spencer was sitting on the couch, with their new ward relaxing in his arms. Sergio purred softly as the older man’s long fingers stroked his fur gently. Corey sighed, leaning against the wall and taking in the scene, they looked adorable together.

The pair had agreed to cat-sit for the weekend so Emily could go out of town. Apparently it was meant to be a “girls weekend” but through his own digging, Corey had learned that just Emily and JJ were attending.

He had warned Emily not to go, citing the last time they had snuck out together and how the blonde had ignored her for the week after as she spent the majority of her time with her family to cover up their time together.

But she insisted on going, and Corey knew she had fallen hard a long time ago. All he could do was offer his services as a cat sitter.

He sat next to Spencer, reaching his hand out to the cat who sniffed it curiously before shoving his head into Corey’s waiting hand. He chuckled, rubbing the soft fur by the animal’s ears and resting his head on Spencer’s shoulder.

“Isn’t he cute?” Corey mused.

“I guess so.” Spencer sighed, which made Corey giggle.

He knew that the other man wasn’t a huge fan of animals. Most tended to tense up or run, similar to how he acted towards them. But Sergio had always been friendly with both of them, which is why Corey was more willing to take him in.

“Where is Emily even going?” Spencer asked, letting Sergio jump to the floor and begin wandering.

“New York.” Corey mumbled, not wanting to speak too much on the situation surrounding their friend.

“Alone? It’s a big city.”

“She’s not alone.” Corey stated firmly before trying to change the subject. “Besides, we get this cutie for the weekend.”

Spencer agreed begrudgingly, watching the cat with a close eye as he strolled close to a shelf filled with breakable items. They had rearranged everything in preparation for Sergio’s arrival, including moving all of said items to the highest shelf where he could not physically get, but he was still worried about them. Most of them were one of a kind, a combined collection of both Corey and Spencer’s memories.

"Should I start on dinner?" Corey asked, brightening Spencer's mood. Watching Corey cook had become one of the geniuses favourite pastimes, he claimed he enjoyed it almost as much as watching Classic Doctor Who.

Corey set about preparing ingredients, selecting fresh vegetables they had picked up at the market earlier that day. The perks of having a day off meant they got to plan meals, and could spend the day out in the city together. The local market had just been one of their many stops.

As he set a pot of water on the stove to boil, he began slicing the vegetables into equal sections. Spencer sat across from him, watching Corey move across the kitchen. Sergio leapt up onto Spencer’s lap, also watching as Corey continued to cook dinner.

“Are you hungry too buddy?” Corey chuckled, holding out a vegetable for the cat to sniff.

His nose twitched, before sneezing and pulling away. Both Spencer and Corey chuckled before letting the cat jump to the floor. Corey presented a plate to Spencer before getting a fork to dig into his own.

“How do you always cook so well?” Spencer muttered, and Corey smiled before eating his own bite.

“Secret.” Corey chuckled, leaning across the table to kiss his boyfriend.

They sat and ate relatively peacefully. A new household rule had been put in place, which was that cases were not to be discussed at dinner unless absolutely necessary. So instead they talked about things like politics, music, and Corey continued his personal mission to educate Spencer on pop culture.

After dinner, they fed a mewling Sergio before making their way to the couch to spend some time reading. Corey was engrossed in a new novel he had found at the library, while his boyfriend was reading a book which appeared to be written in Russian.

Sergio jumped into Corey's lap, rubbing his head against Corey's leg until the man reached down to scratch his stomach. He purred softly, the rumbling reaching Corey and Spencer's ears quickly.

"You're so cute bud." Corey muttered, putting his book down to pick Sergio up and snuggle him into his chest.

Spencer reached across to pet at Sergio's ear, before turning back to his book.

"I want one." Corey said, making Spencer blink before closing his book.

"You want a cat?"

"Yeah...just something to come home to."

"But then we have to find a catsitter, and they have to be on call like we are." Spencer pointed out, and Corey huffed before going back to petting Sergio.

"I know...doesn't change my mind."

"Baby boy…" Spencer warned, and Corey nodded before focusing his attention on the cat. The tone his boyfriend had used was a warning, to drop a subject for now.

They went back to their reading, Corey snuggling up to Spencer's side as they turned pages and let the sound of Sergio wandering and making noises calm the tension.

Getting ready for bed, Corey was surprised to see Sergio waiting on their bed. Spencer let out a laugh as the cat tilted his head and let out a curious meow.

"Yeah you can stay for the night. Only because it's one night." Corey smiled before climbing under the covers and waiting for Spencer.

"Do you think Emily will ask us to watch him more often?" His boyfriend asked, making his way to the bed as well.

"No…" Corey muttered, "it's just her usual petsitter was busy. Besides I don't know how long these girl weekends will continue."

"What do you mean by that?"

Corey sighed, ensuring his phone was plugged in before turning back to face his boyfriend.

"Em isn't alone in New York."

"Yeah, she's with Garcia and JJ."

"Garcia cancelled, it's just her and JJ."

Spencer let out a soft sigh, his hand moving to cover Corey's.

"JJ is a friend, she always has been. She's been around longer than most. But...I know Emily's just being dragged around by her too."

"I understand her not wanting to hurt Will and Henry. But then this fling has to stop."

"They've been doing it since Emily first joined the BAU." Spencer said quietly, and Corey just nodded. "JJ should stop it, but I don't want to take sides."

Corey shrugged before petting Sergio who had shoved himself between them both.

"If it ends up messy, I want to know the whole story before picking sides."

Spencer nodded, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Corey's lips.

"Let's talk after some sleep."

"Good idea babe, g'night."

\---

The next day was less peaceful for the pair, as Sergio had gotten comfortable in their space. And that meant he was up to no good, like any other cat.

"Sergio!" Corey hissed as he grabbed the cat. "Where did you find this?"

He gently freed a hair elastic from the cat's teeth before setting him back on the floor. The cat strutted off, jumping up on the table and walking around to sniff everything available. 

"This cat…” Corey muttered as he cursed under his breath.

“Still want a cat?” Spencer asked from the couch, earning a glare from Corey.

“Perhaps.”

A loud knock on the front door made both of them jump, and Spencer got up from the couch while Corey grabbed Sergio, ensuring he didn’t run out the front door.

“Emily? Hey, how are you?”

“Okay,” their teammate said as she walked in and sat on the couch, “the weekend got cut short.”

“What happened?” Corey asked, handing the cat to Emily.

“Henry’s sick, so she needed to be home.”

Corey nodded, both him and Spencer sharing a sympathetic smile.

“I know…” Emily groaned, “I fucked up again.”

“Did you have fun while you were there?” Corey asked, smirking before getting a light tap from Spencer.

“Yeah,” she sighed with a smile gracing her lips, “we had a  _ great _ time.”

“Stay for a while, I’ll make lunch.” Corey said as he got up, Spencer taking his place on the couch.

“Ooh, can you make risotto?” Emily asked with pleading eyes, and Corey smiled before nodding and entering the kitchen.

“You’re lucky, we got fresh mushrooms yesterday.” Corey called as he began to prep rice and warm chicken stock.

Sergio eventually appeared, rubbing up against his ankles. Corey bent down to give him a few pets before continuing to cook lunch. When he was finished, he dished the food onto plates and brought it out to Emily and Spencer who were still sitting in the living room.

“To health and happiness?” Corey asked as he raised his glass of water.

“Health and happiness.” Spencer and Emily echoed before clinking their glasses together and digging into the food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone! Don't forget to leave a kudo if you enjoyed. I won't be updating this one as fast as last time, but I'll try and put out at least one per week.
> 
> \- Em ;)


	3. The time they were both overwhelmed during a case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A particularly difficult case has the whole team on edge, but Corey and Spencer especially don't like this unsub being ahead of them.

The case had been stressful for both Corey and Spencer. The ones involving children always were. But for some reason, this one hit harder. Which is why, as they left a grieving parent’s house, Corey decided they needed a break.

Just a small one, something to distract from the hurt of finding another dead kid. So they got into the car, and as they left the house, Corey drove down the road before pulling to the side.

Reid looked at him, opening his mouth to say something before he realized what was going on. He nodded, watching Corey park the car and shut off the engine.

"How are you?" Corey asked softly, and Reid just shrugged.

"I don't know." The other man answered truthfully.

"Well I'll be honest, I'm not good." Corey said, wiping his eyes. "This bastard has been ahead of us for way too long. And those kids-"

Corey's voice cracked and he stopped, Spencer's hand landing on top of his. His boyfriend pulled him close into a hug and kissed his forehead.

“We have to get back to the team.” Spencer whispered, but Corey shook his head.

“I need a break, just an hour, where I don’t have to think about dead kids.”

Spencer sighed as he pulled away, rubbing at the bridge of his nose as he tried to think.

“We can get the team coffee, but we do need to focus. The team needs us to do our jobs.”

Corey nodded, before leaning over once more and pressing his lips to Spencer’s. The genius smiled into the kiss, before bringing his hand up to cup the side of Corey’s face. They stayed like that for a few more moments, finally separating when they needed air.

“Alright, coffee it is.” Corey muttered as he put the car in drive and moved back onto the road.

\---

Arriving at a local café, Corey let out a breath as they both climbed out of the car and walked into the shop. Spencer squeezed his hand once before walking inside with him and moving up to the counter.

“Anything I can get for you?” the barista asked as she shuffled behind the register.

Spencer started listing off orders while Corey glanced up at the menu. He often drank black coffee, to get the most from the hit of caffeine. But today he felt like something different would benefit him.

“What can I get for your friend there?”

Corey blinked, before turning to the barista who was standing there impatiently. He never got used to being referred to as a “friend” of Spencer’s. Mostly because in the team, they were simply known as a couple.

“Uh, just an iced coffee.” Corey muttered, and Spencer gave him a questioning look before pulling out his wallet.

Once they paid and stepped to the side, Spencer’s hand intertwined with Corey’s. He smiled, nodding up at his boyfriend to reassure him before glancing back down at the floor and shuffling in place as they waited for their drinks.

Other customers would glance occasionally at them, as the pair clearly weren’t locals. Spencer was in a dark button up, and Corey wore a dress shirt with a vest overtop. The other customers mostly wore flannels and baseball caps, a few teenagers with piercings and beanies had taken up a table near the back of the shop.

“Do we have to go back so soon?” Corey asked softly, and Spencer sighed.

“Yes, Hotch is probably already wondering where we are.”

Corey nodded, watching his boyfriend collect the two trays of drinks from the barista before making his way out to the car and opening the door for the genius doctor. Once they were settled in, Corey pulled onto the road and made the short drive back to the police station.

Walking inside, the whole team (excluding Hotch) smiled and gratefully took their coffee. Corey sat next to Emily, who had a large pile of folders in front of her.

“We talked to the most recent victim’s parents. They said the same thing as the others, their son was supposed to go to a sleepover with his friend. But he never showed up there. Both pairs of parents assumed he was with the other, so no one reported him missing for another day.” Spencer explained, and the rest of the team nodded in acknowledgement of what he said.

Corey began to zone out of the conversation as the rest of the team continued to talk theories. They had been going around in circles for almost two days and it felt exhausting.

Finally, he got up from the table muttering an excuse about needing the bathroom, and made his way to the doors at the back of the station. Pushing his way into the men’s room, he sighed as he leaned against the door and tried to focus his mind once more.

But it wasn’t working, so he moved to the counter and turned a sink on. He splashed some cool water in his face, letting it drip back down into the sink.

“...Corey?”

He straightened at the sound of Spencer’s voice, wiping his face dry and turning to see his boyfriend standing just inside the threshold.

Corey opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. He froze, unsure of how to proceed. On one hand, he really needed his boyfriend right now. But he also needed to play his role in the team.

Spencer’s arms wrapped around him before he could move, or even process what was happening. He immediately hugged back, burying his head in his boyfriend’s chest and following the slow rise and fall to calm his breaths.

“I know it’s a lot.” Spencer whispered, and Corey just nodded shakily. “But don’t let it make you freeze up, use it to drive you forward.”

They pulled apart, and Corey leaned up to catch his boyfriend’s lips in a kiss. Not like what they had shared in the car, this was desperate. Spencer seemed to catch on, and responded just as passionately.

Standing together, barely separating for air, Corey’s mind was finally able to relax. The scent of his boyfriend’s cologne, mixed with the way his body melted into Spencer’s allowed him the clarity he had been searching for.

They pulled apart, and Corey nodded before grinning and pecking Spencer once more on the lips.

“Let’s get this bastard.”

“Sounds good baby boy.”

Corey blushed, before allowing Spencer to lead the way out of the bathroom and back to the team. Both of them filled with a motivation that hadn’t been present before, this unsub wouldn’t stay ahead of them much longer.


End file.
